The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 August 2018
23:49-18 Frankly an understudy for the understudy is needed. 23:49-24 Nope! 23:49-26 She is having legitimate trouble making a reply, 23:49-30 And will reply soon. 23:49-39 Have Derpy be the understudy 23:49-56 DerpyNecron, huh? 23:50-19 No. 23:50-25 Effort is just needed. 23:50-35 What do you mean? DIscuss. 23:50-47 My point is clear. 23:50-50 lol. 23:51-37 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:51-37 South, PM. 23:51-44 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:51-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:52-44 The fall of tDL is here, South Ferry has foretold the future and it is happening! Let this be known, South Ferry is a true hero! 23:52-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:54-08 I best just pack my bags and move on from TDL before it is done falling 23:54-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:54-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:54-36 Smart. 23:54-46 Think positively about the future @South @Bob 23:54-54 ^ 23:55-01 no u 23:55-01 ^ 23:56-22 ^ 23:56-53 ^ 23:57-04 No! 23:57-27 TDL won't fall 23:57-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:58-02 MemerLombardi99 23:58-07 Nope 23:58-10 Not a meme 23:59-45 Its the real buzz lightyear 00:05-56 TDL but everytime someone leaves chat the entire script of the bee movie is acted out 00:06-30 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:07-12 That reminded me of something funny 00:07-15 You mean RPed out? 00:07-24 Once I saw a parody of the song 12 days of Christmas 00:07-40 And the end line was "and the bee movie on TV" 00:08-23 Good. 00:10-07 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1502348 00:15-14 Oh I see now 00:15-27 Do you know of any other wikis like that which were closed? 00:16-11 I only know of a few. 00:16-11 Trollpasta, Free Vandalism Wiki, CWA, and then all of the FVW clones that were created after it was closed. 00:16-24 CWA? 00:16-34 Oh Thegreatkatyusha's wiki? 00:16-58 Yeah. 00:17-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:17-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:25-06 Surprised lmr wasn't closed 00:27-18 Yeah. 00:27-25 It was closed but reopened. 00:27-35 Some time ago. 00:28-13 It should have been closed with those wikis 00:29-06 Yeah. 00:42-08 Oh it was? 00:42-10 When was that? 00:42-56 I don't remember when. 2016 I think. 00:48-31 Oh 00:48-36 Interesting (therp) 00:48-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:05-46 (facepalm) 01:05-59 So Janissa kirby did FOUR waves on CC! 01:06-29 Yeah. 01:06-38 Has cccrew been informed? 01:06-54 Nope! 01:07-36 And she said "hehe" 01:07-37 hehe i wish i can stop laughing 01:07-42 Also, 01:07-51 Loretta did that yesterday too! 01:08-00 Good. 01:11-43 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 01:12-38 Welcome, Janissa kirby. 01:14-00 thanks 01:14-10 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:14-38 Welcome, Janissa Kirby. 01:17-00 Hey Janissa! o/ 01:17-04 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:17-07 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:17-49 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:17-51 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:18-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:19-17 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:20-58 i want to be kidnapped by the devil it will be cool 01:21-14 That happens when you leave chat 01:21-34 Now I gotta go 01:21-38 \o 01:21-43 You can see it happen to me now :P 01:21-45 \o 01:21-47 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:24-58 thats funny 01:25-13 This user is throwing a fit in ESB chat! 01:27-30 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 01:29-30 They're still doing it too! 01:32-01 "that is the stupidest rule i have ever heard 01:32-01 you should be ashamed of yourself for enforcing it" 01:32-03 ;( 01:32-31 Wow. 01:32-46 I'm so hurt. ;( 01:42-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:43-07 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:43-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:43-45 Welcome, Qstlijku. 01:43-46 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 01:43-47 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:44-16 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:44-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:47-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:47-54 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:49-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:02-10 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:02-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:02-49 ?? 02:03-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:05-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:08-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:13-18 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 02:13-38 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 02:14-07 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:14-37 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:15-09 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:15-22 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:15-51 o/ 02:16-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:16-30 My wrist hurts because I've been writing something for like an hour. 02:17-20 rip 02:19-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:20-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:24-56 Finally done. 02:24-57 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 02:25-18 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 02:25-26 o/ Loretta 02:25-32 hey 02:27-26 Welcome, Loretta742. 02:28-25 And just when did Janissa come here? 02:28-32 Welcome, Janissa kirby. 02:28-44 What? 02:29-08 I just noticed her on the side-rail. 02:29-17 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 02:29-20 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 02:29-31 She's been here I guess 02:30-25 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:30-49 Nearly an hour and a half ago. 02:31-07 Amazing. 02:31-22 Oh wait. 02:31-31 Janissa headed out and headed in since. 02:31-40 So nearly half an hour ago. 02:32-38 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 02:33-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:36-20 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:39-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:39-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:42-23 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:42-25 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:43-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:52-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:52-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:53-43 Sure. 03:00-11 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:03-01 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:03-10 wb Bobby! o/ 03:03-47 I don't exist 03:03-51 Change my mind 03:06-26 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:06-30 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:08-10 Ah, Qstlijku . Welcome-I hope You're prepared for an unforgettable luncheon! 03:08-59 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:09-00 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:09-08 Where did that come from? (therp) 03:09-49 (hmm) 03:11-11 Did Sourh start that? 03:11-11 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:11-14 *South 03:11-29 Nah- 03:11-35 I think it's from Steamed Hams or something? 03:11-57 Oh 03:13-28 (sun) 03:14-14 (peace) 03:14-56 wb Q! O/ 03:14-57 (yes) 03:17-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:17-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:23-01 Legit question: 03:23-08 Why is South on ESB and CCC, but not here? (therp) 03:26-04 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:26-05 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 03:26-19 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:26-26 Welcome, South Ferry. 03:27-31 Because I joined TDLchat on mobile and it stayed at "you have been opened the chat in a browser" for a while and I was doing something else, while the laptop was on standby. 03:27-57 Interestin' 03:28-09 You have been opened the chat in a broswer. 03:28-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:28-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:28-31 10/10. 03:28-55 lol 03:29-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:30-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:30-44 https://community.wikia.com/?diff=2569247 03:30-44 Fascinating. Looks like someone was looking for Tumblr or something. 03:30-45 Messenger of Heaven reply yet? 03:30-51 And that is irrelevant. 03:31-17 "She is korean-french." 03:31-17 SO, 03:31-19 Actually nvm. 03:31-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:31-33 Tumblr isn't for bios though? 03:31-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:31-53 It's for socializing! 03:31-53 And has bios similar to that. 03:32-03 What? 03:32-06 I thought it's mainly for photos! 03:32-15 What? 03:32-20 Tumblr is full of bios, blogs, SJW propaganda, etc. 03:32-28 Nice strawman buddy 03:32-33 And I don't use Tumblr so 03:32-36 How long it take you for that one? 03:32-45 It's truly fascinating. 03:33-00 Aii and I were taking a look at it the other day and saw many dubious things. 03:33-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:33-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:33-36 Whatever you saw is nothing special and tame shit. Now where is Messenger of Heaven? 03:34-02 172+ genders, other dubious shit that had to be memes, etc. 03:34-12 And MoH is on Discord. 03:34-30 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 03:34-42 Welcome, Loretta742. (sun) 03:34-44 \o 03:34-50 Kay, Never Doing That Again! 03:35-26 c="green">be me, 17 03:35-31 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 03:35-43 What? 03:35-45 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 03:35-47 c="green">see clear conservative critique of so-called sjw "genders" 03:36-02 c="green">damnedsjws.jpeg 03:36-10 >Sees Tumblr blog posts. 03:36-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:37-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:37-11 Anyway how is Aiisuiy? 03:37-21 She is doing fine. 03:37-22 She get any DMs from __ recently 03:37-28 Who is _? 03:37-32 Clear 03:37-39 Not really. 03:37-43 Said who is it? 03:37-52 "V___! ;(" 03:37-57 You should bring her in sometime 03:38-07 Uhhh, 03:38-12 Who tf are you talking about? 03:38-28 Let it be known v** is not a person but a word, and the ;( is related. clear 03:38-43 Okay, so you're being random. 03:39-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:39-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:39-28 No. 03:39-52 V___ is a legitimate quote by the user and the crying emoticon was also used. I would never stoop to such low levels. 03:40-20 Google? 03:40-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:41-46 Wtf 03:43-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:43-24 This is easy, frankly. 03:43-35 Speaking of such things, better remind users of ARs. 03:43-43 Said Google? 03:43-45 Dora? 03:44-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:44-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:44-43 Irrelevant at this point. 03:44-57 Said tell me? 03:45-32 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:45-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:48-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:49-24 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:57-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:03-27 this chat kind dead 04:03-46 Yes. 04:04-43 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:04-45 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:06-27 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:07-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:07-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:10-03 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 04:12-02 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 04:12-42 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 04:14-29 Gonna head out now 04:14-30 \o 04:14-41 \o 04:14-49 Wow. There has sure been a lot of messages in this chat. 04:15-12 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:15-21 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 04:15-37 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 04:15-47 wb Bobby and Loretta! o/ 04:16-05 jk 04:16-05 04:17-07 thnks 04:19-32 syde 04:20-17 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:20-33 TKF PM 04:21-35 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 04:22-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:29-59 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 04:31-08 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 04:33-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:34-11 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 04:34-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:35-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:37-58 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 04:38-50 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 04:39-11 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 04:39-52 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 04:40-20 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 04:40-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:40-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:41-12 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 04:41-22 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 04:41-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:42-24 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 04:42-52 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 04:44-28 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 04:45-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:45-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:46-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:47-14 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:48-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:50-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:51-05 ah, south ferry! welcome - I hope your prepared for unforgettable luncheon! 04:51-34 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 04:52-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:52-26 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 04:52-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:57-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:57-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:57-34 tkf left 04:57-34 04:57-41 now South Ferry can b MOD 04:58-38 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:58-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:59-33 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 05:00-52 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 05:00-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:01-24 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:01-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:10-24 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:25-08 Wow, Falco is still he... no my screen didn't see him leave. 05:25-14 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 11:46-44 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 11:50-47 o/ 12:02-35 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 12:03-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:06-57 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 12:07-18 Hey (Robin) 12:13-32 . 12:13-36 o/ 12:49-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:49-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:04-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:04-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:14-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:14-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:16-06 Mendes2 13:16-06 you can enable your account if it hasn't been 30 days yet 13:16-06 re-enable 13:16-17 Did someone ask about that before he said that? 13:16-28 Nope. 13:16-35 Interestin' 13:16-45 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 13:16-50 heyo o/ 13:16-51 I'm heading out 13:16-52 \o 13:16-54 Welcome, GhastHunter26. 13:17-00 Farewell, Qstlijku. 13:17-04 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 13:17-16 bye Q o/ 13:35-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:36-26 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 13:36-29 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 14:03-38 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 15:07-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:07-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:19-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:20-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:48-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:48-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:53-07 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:59-50 ~ D for dora chan has joined the chat ~ 16:00-12 Hey dora (Robin) 16:00-21 Heyo 16:00-25 Welcome, D for dora chan. 16:00-35 Hey 16:01-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:02-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:04-06 ~ D for dora chan has left the chat ~ 16:28-58 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 16:29-11 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 16:35-27 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:35-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:35-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:37-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:37-28 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:38-49 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:40-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:40-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:42-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:43-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:59-13 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 16:59-16 o/ 16:59-18 Let it be known that a literal hour has passed without one word being spoken. 16:59-23 Welcome, Qstlijku. 16:59-24 Yep 16:59-30 If it weren't for me joining 16:59-47 Sure. 17:01-30 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1502348 17:01-45 Won't be surprised if that user gets globally blocked 17:01-52 Especially if they go and try to reopen FVW 17:02-08 As much as I understand the purpose of the Free Vandalism Wiki, I have no reason to believe that it should be reopened. Having a vandalism wiki can still cause harm, even if you don't think it can. I mean, it may have a bad influence on the way its users behave on other wikis. 17:02-12 Same. 17:02-51 Yeah 17:03-03 And plus if people want to use it to experiment they can use sandboxes on other wikis for that purpose 17:03-09 Or they could open their own wiki 17:03-31 Sadly, this was a quote from Syde. 17:03-41 I know! 17:04-18 sI'm not even sure why Syde got involved. 17:10-00 Yeah 17:10-10 s Maybe because we mentioned it here yesterday 17:11-40 sProbably. 17:12-40 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 17:12-49 Hiya o/ 17:12-59 Welcome, Meadowleaf. 17:20-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:20-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:20-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:20-52 C 17:21-02 C.s just wanted to learn bout infoboxes 17:21-15 Welcome C Ferry (Robin) 17:21-33 And he ain't gonna find it here. 17:21-36 Vote! ;( 17:21-45 Vote for what 17:22-00 Meme. 17:22-59 AR was okay I suppose. 17:23-29 AR was regular and eventless. 17:23-32 Won't be remembered at all. 17:24-17 Not over yet, head out. 17:24-27 Nope 17:24-33 I ain't heading out 17:25-37 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 17:32-03 Sure. 17:32-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:33-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:33-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:34-04 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:34-06 I cannot wait for Special:FandomActivity. 17:35-15 It's obvious that's gonna happen 17:35-21 It will never happen! 17:35-28 It will 17:35-57 And Chase McFly will become Fandom Staff. 17:36-06 Doubt it 17:36-22 He isn't Fandom Staff material 17:36-34 Damn it, no! 17:36-35 Look, 17:36-50 Just show me how to open the editor and change my profile picture on the staff page! 17:37-32 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:37-43 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 17:38-14 It ain't that hard, copy the link of your avatar and paste it where your old profile pic is and replace it with the new one 17:38-18 Simple as that 17:38-39 I don't know how to do that. xD 17:49-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:49-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:49-29 Never do that again, FanaticBot. 17:49-52 Never do that again, FanaticBot. 17:50-01 Never do that again, FanaticBot. 17:50-17 Never do that again, FanaticBot. 17:50-25 :O 17:50-28 He spoke! 17:50-35 True. 17:50-43 Gotta go 17:50-50 If the Earth was flat...How did FanaticBot speak? 17:50-54 Bye \o 17:50-54 Farewell, Qstlijku. 17:51-07 bye Q o/ 17:51-13 And how do you think people's reactions were when they found out that the earth was flat? 17:51-26 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 17:52-10 (rofl) 17:52-13 they folded it 17:52-23 I assume GH26 saw AR? 17:53-05 And who is AR? 17:53-18 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3287928419647650810 17:53-21 This. 17:55-35 I cannot believe that it admin reviews started 11 days ago 17:58-01 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:58-16 i saw them 17:58-25 ad im gonna vote on them soon 17:58-37 This week we'll have our final results 18:00-05 ok 18:01-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:01-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:06-22 ~ MCR-The-Orange has joined the chat ~ 18:06-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:06-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:06-33 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 18:06-35 Hello people. 18:06-36 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 18:06-51 Welcome, MCR-The-Orange. 18:07-04 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 18:07-39 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3287928419647650812 I believe this passed 18:11-03 ~ MCR-The-Orange has left the chat ~ 18:12-02 ~ MCR-The-Orange has joined the chat ~ 18:17-59 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 18:18-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:18-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:19-01 ~ MCR-The-Orange has left the chat ~ 18:19-22 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:19-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:19-26 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has joined the chat ~ 18:20-37 Sure 18:21-16 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 18:21-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:21-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:21-23 ~ MCR-The-Orange has joined the chat ~ 18:21-41 genuine Cuban food 18:22-01 Welcome, MCR-The-Orange. 18:22-04 ~ MCR-The-Orange has left the chat ~ 18:22-29 ~ MCR-The-Orange has joined the chat ~ 18:22-51 Welcome, MCR-The-Orange 18:22-52 Was I door spamming? 18:23-09 Welcome, Bob. 18:23-18 ~ MCR-The-Orange has left the chat ~ 18:23-21 Not really. 18:23-22 ~ MCR-The-Orange has joined the chat ~ 18:23-22 ~ MCR-The-Orange has left the chat ~ 18:23-25 ~ MCR-The-Orange has joined the chat ~ 18:24-40 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 18:26-23 ~ MCR-The-Orange has left the chat ~ 18:27-12 ~ MCR-The-Orange has joined the chat ~ 18:27-58 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 18:28-17 ~ MCR-The-Orange has left the chat ~ 18:29-13 ~ MCR-The-Orange has joined the chat ~ 18:29-53 ~ MCR-The-Orange has left the chat ~ 18:31-11 ~ MCR-The-Orange has joined the chat ~ 18:31-12 ~ MCR-The-Orange has left the chat ~ 18:32-07 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 18:32-47 Sure 18:36-12 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has left the chat ~ 18:40-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:40-09 BRB 18:40-20 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 18:40-45 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 18:49-39 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 18:49-46 Hiya o/ 18:50-11 Welcome, Meadowleaf. 18:51-12 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:51-39 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:54-13 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 18:59-03 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 18:59-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:05-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:08-11 did my proposal pass? 19:08-28 Count the votes! 19:14-22 can you 19:14-38 I'm kinda busy. 19:14-49 FL99? 19:15-12 Damn it! 19:16-23 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:16-51 k 19:17-14 4 support, 3 oppose, 7 neutral. 19:17-14 I'll add up the rest of the total later. 19:19-48 7 and one half support, 6 and one half oppose. 19:23-13 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 19:23-28 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 19:24-12 So it barely passes 19:27-27 but still passes 19:27-39 unlike with promotions and demotions it doesn't need 65% 19:27-40 Yeah 19:28-17 nothing will ever get 65% again 19:28-23 everyones gone neutral 19:28-41 Not really. 19:28-51 Users were just neutral on this proposal, like they were on the original. 19:29-18 if one more user starts going neutral everything we will always be stuck at 50/50 and nothing passing >.< 19:29-54 Should be noted that neutral gets counted in half, so regardless of how many users vote neutral, one side is going to be pushed up. 19:30-06 There will NEVER be 50/50. Head out. \o 19:30-36 Bye o/ 19:30-36 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 19:30-45 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:30-47 Farewell, Meadowleaf. 19:30-53 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 19:30-59 Rarr 19:31-12 RaNdoM. 19:31-20 no u 19:31-29 Sure. 19:31-41 Yeah sure 19:33-20 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:33-22 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:34-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:34-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:35-04 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:35-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:35-04 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:36-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:36-44 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:41-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:41-20 Fandom articles are truly Godlike. 19:42-56 True. 19:42-56 Nothing like working on a wiki and seeing "The lesbian Batman we always wanted." 19:43-59 Strawman. 19:44-24 That article title sounds like something off Buzzfeed 19:44-33 Indeed. 19:44-50 Strawman. 19:45-13 Strawman has no meaning @South 19:45-26 It does, however. 19:45-49 It's an overused word on the wiki 19:46-02 There's a reason it's overused. 19:46-12 Because strawman arguments are overused on the wiki! 19:46-46 c="green">mfw when a word being used >4 times across a wikis existance is overused 19:46-57 We need to have normal nonstrawman argument 19:47-21 Normal arguments are overused on the wiki. 19:47-35 It's simple. 19:47-48 Buzzfeed will be bought by Disney by 2020 19:47-48 If the Earth was flat...We'd be flat, just like in Meincraft. 19:48-00 Mein Kraft? Good game I suppose. 19:48-11 Wikia will be bought by Google in 2021 19:48-16 FANDOM will be bought by Warner Bros by 2021 19:48-49 Or perhaps FANDOM will be bought by Turner Entertainment by 2021 19:49-13 Google will be bought by Disney in 2025 19:49-38 Fandom will soon resort to low budget clickbait inaccurate articles 19:49-45 It's tryna be a bootleg ScreenRant 19:49-48 And Disney will be bought by Bob Hartington by 2034 19:51-06 Once Turner Entertainment buys FANDOM, 19:51-13 they will make TDL a tv show 19:51-40 TDL will air on cn 19:51-57 And take TTG's place 19:52-01 Whoever tf disconnected me from CVN will be found. 19:52-17 FanaticBot disconnected you from CVN 19:52-17 19:53-05 http://prntscr.com/klcy6l 20:00-17 TDL is falling 20:00-49 @Bob think positively about the future of tdl 20:01-18 @Falco think memes about memes 20:05-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:31-20 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:33-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:33-48 This has a possibility to be the same again as no staff were removed. 20:33-56 As C.S and Lombardi explained if one staff goes this is doomed 20:34-11 Ah! Superintendent Ferry, welcome - I hope you're prepared for an unforgettable luncheon! 20:35-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:35-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:35-49 This? 20:35-49 The same again? 20:36-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:36-03 This means FL99 and MoH will RP again? 20:36-03 With DTF and CMF returning as well? 20:36-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:36-09 ~ MCR-The-Orange has joined the chat ~ 20:36-15 N o p e 20:36-18 .. 20:36-23 DTF will NEVER return 20:36-24 Welcome, .. 20:36-32 Welcome. 20:37-26 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 20:38-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:38-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:38-39 Welcome, Janissa kirby. 20:39-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:39-51 thanks its good to be back 20:40-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:41-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:41-36 Tell me, 20:41-57 Will TDL air on the CW or Netflix? 20:42-09 It will air on CN on Saturday mornings. 20:42-30 Right between the continuous airings of TTG I assume? 20:42-48 Yep. 20:43-09 http://prntscr.com/kldhor 20:43-09 Truly amazing and relevant. 20:44-49 TDL and Teen Titans (original) crossover would happen 20:45-19 TT is ruined now that a sixth season is coming. 20:45-28 (ghost) 20:45-41 True. 20:45-58 (headbang) 20:46-02 TT was left on a cliffhanger in the season 5 finale, season 6 will solve the cliffhanger 20:46-09 Season 6 will ruin it. 20:46-16 Never should have been touched again. 20:46-25 No it won't ruin it 20:46-25 You can never compare to an original, FL99. 20:46-35 i am watching naruto 20:46-48 its anime 20:46-55 Anime, huh? 20:47-02 Isn't that a Chinese cartoon? 20:47-04 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:47-22 yes i am a big fan of anime 20:47-48 and i love fairy tail the most 20:48-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:48-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:48-44 (cop) 20:48-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:49-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:49-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:50-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:51-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:54-30 ~ MCR-The-Orange has left the chat ~ 20:56-13 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:56-49 weeb 21:01-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:01-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:01-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:01-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:01-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:01-55 TTG writers will add childish jokes to TT 21:02-02 Season 6 21:02-10 They won't 21:02-11 Good, good 21:02-38 But dosen't every kids cartoon need to have at least some childish jokes? 21:02-51 Not always 21:03-03 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 21:03-08 TT is rated G family friendly kids show 21:03-17 [b[Childb/ish 21:03-57 SC. 21:07-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:08-54 You should never have done it, Messenger of Heaven. 21:08-55 Yes, 21:08-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:08-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:09-07 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:09-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:09-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:10-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:10-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:11-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:11-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:11-44 Today is the last day you will see Heaven. 21:12-04 How are you so sure of this? 21:12-09 Hopefully, she sleeps well 21:12-24 You shouldn't have done it, Heaven. 21:12-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:13-18 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:13-28 o/ 21:13-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:13-42 Welcome, EarthlingnAkumi. 21:13-52 Wb, Akumi. 21:16-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:16-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:16-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:16-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:17-25 Let it be known that Staff is looking into releasing FANDOM Creator globally eventually and possibly replacing MediaWiki. 21:17-25 As a Council member, I was informed of this and since they said it's not under NDA, I can inform you guys of it. 21:18-01 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 21:18-28 Illegal. 21:18-56 Too illegal 21:19-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:19-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:19-36 I cannot wait until this is the norm: 21:19-36 https://fandom-labs.wikia.com/actions/page/edit/4187271 21:19-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:19-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:20-14 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:20-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:21-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:21-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:21-48 Reply? 21:21-48 Said reply? 21:22-09 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:23-02 That is a true God Editor. 21:23-14 Poor, poor ILSYPG. 21:23-14 If this is done, the Vanguard group will no longer be needed. 21:24-00 Wikitext, templates: Gone 21:24-09 Years-worth of coding: Gone. 21:24-12 Noobs: Running the site. 21:24-43 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 21:24-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:24-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:24-57 p/ 21:25-00 o/ 21:25-10 Welcome, C.Syde65. 21:25-15 Fellow CM. 21:25-40 Wait, what? Community Member, right? 21:25-49 Council Member, but sure. 21:25-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:25-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:26-02 That was going to be my second guess. 21:26-33 It was going to be my first guess but it got pushed back to second. 21:26-44 It was going to be my first guess but it got pushed back to second. 21:26-45 Regrettably. 21:27-29 http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/83.29.154.81 21:27-29 This IP was blocked for infinite because of one vandal edit. 21:27-36 ew what is that editor for one 21:27-54 for two, rip in the chat for that anon 21:27-56 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:28-00 That editor is the future of FANDOM. 21:28-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:28-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:28-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:29-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:30-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:30-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:30-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:30-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:31-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:31-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:32-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:32-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:33-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:33-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:34-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:34-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:35-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:35-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:36-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:36-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:37-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:41-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:43-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:43-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:44-08 I shall save TDL from falling 21:44-21 You're not staff though 21:44-39 ? 21:45-10 He can still help though. 21:45-17 True 21:45-21 Just not with anything that only Staff are able to do. 21:45-28 ^ 21:45-30 Any ideas for revival @Bob 21:47-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:48-38 Farewell until just over an hour! o/ 21:49-04 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 21:49-06 Farewell, C.Syde65. 21:49-19 Farewell, C.Syde65 21:50-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:50-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:51-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:51-47 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:52-26 Welcome, EarthlingnAkumi. 21:52-33 i am watching chills on youtube 21:53-28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vStNkklZv6E 21:54-48 chills? like foot lettuce boi chills? 21:56-50 type it in youtube you will find out 21:57-34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n994qi-8N8o 21:58-05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ha39FcG9-E 21:58-19 (look) 21:58-56 its creepy 21:59-19 i love watching chills 22:00-17 SC 22:00-46 The last post in SC is from ME. 22:01-19 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:01-45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-RTflfzp-pU 22:02-05 Please don't just post Youtube links over and over. 22:02-11 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 22:02-28 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic 22:03-05 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 22:05-11 Welcome, Qstlijku. 22:05-20 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 22:05-22 o/ 22:10-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:10-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:13-03 "Our ancestors didn't have school 22:13-03 so why do we have school?" 22:13-18 That's almost as good as "If the Earth was flat..why did unrelated event occur?" 22:18-41 If earth was flat..why did Disney buy fox? 22:19-39 True. 22:20-00 Tell me, 22:20-23 Yes, young one? 22:20-56 Our ancestors didn't have Internet 22:20-56 So why does we has internet? 22:21-26 (facepalm) 22:23-25 That emoji is just frozen. 22:23-53 let it go, tkf 22:26-25 (thinking) 22:31-53 /me Test :) 22:31-56 Interestin' 22:32-04 Oh 22:32-41 Oh 22:35-06 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 22:35-07 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 22:36-31 If "con" is the opposite of "pro" does that mean that "Congress" is the opposite of progress? 22:36-35 (thinking) 22:37-15 Probably. 22:44-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 22:44-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:49-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:49-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:01-39 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 23:01-46 Or not 23:02-05 Sure. 23:07-51 ~ DerpyNecron has joined the chat ~ 23:09-58 Welcome, DerpyNecron 23:09-59 *. 23:10-26 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:13-15 Stayin' alive 23:15-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:16-14 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 23:16-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:16-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:16-39 Wtf 23:16-45 Wtf 23:17-04 My global edit count literally dropped from 15,149 edits to 13,679. 23:17-07 iHow 23:17-14 No idea. 23:17-18 Hey Korra! o/ 23:17-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:18-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:19-17 Interestin' 23:20-04 I wonder why the edit count for a wiki is always more than the contributions count (therp) 23:20-42 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 23:20-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:21-02 I know HNB at least has 2 thousand+ global edits 23:21-04 >Speaks 23:21-07 >Hey Korra! 23:21-09 I was already here. 23:21-20 Hey Korra! o/ 23:21-27 My screen saw you joining. 23:21-29 And I believe that's just a cache bug. @Q 23:21-37 That's our Syde! (rofl) 23:21-53 And it didn't say you were in here when I joined. 23:24-17 Now I'm even more confused from what Mendes was saying 23:24-59 When you're saying contributions count, 23:25-08 Do you mean the masthead edit number? 23:25-28 Also, 23:25-28 Today is the last day we will see MoH. 23:25-30 Sure 23:25-34 Why, tkf? 23:25-39 I assume MoH is moving on? 23:25-40 It does not matter. 23:25-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:25-55 I must move on too 23:29-56 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has joined the chat ~ 23:30-12 Welcome, CalculonTheInkRobot. 23:30-43 Yes @Korra 23:31-01 Hmmm 23:31-01 Iirc, they still show up there. (therp) 23:31-30 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has left the chat ~ 23:32-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:32-45 wb Mess! o/ 23:33-02 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 23:33-39 :O 23:33-48 I see Mendes' edit count is exactly the same as his masthead count 23:34-58 Fascinating. 23:35-03 huh? 23:35-26 Smh. 23:35-32 Never should have done it, MoH. 23:40-54 Done what? 23:41-13 Create S*****B**. 23:41-47 I said this! 23:41-49 User:SlendyBot 23:42-08 Never mind (facepalm) 23:43-22 Vote! ;( 23:43-25 Tell me, what is this? ^ 23:48-31 I will never regret Slendy 23:48-40 Wai not? :P 23:48-46 *naught 23:50-10 he is the best bot ever created 23:50-28 Good one, MoH. 23:50-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:50-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:51-31 how many chatbots have created their own wikis and how many can talk to you like Slendy can 23:52-22 Any bot can do that, as long as they are used the same way a regular account is. 23:52-42 Nope 23:52-46 Slendy is special 23:52-52 Move on from S*****B**. 23:53-03 All bots are special, really. 23:53-05 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:53-25 SlendyBot isn't a banned word so it doesn't need to be censored 23:53-35 All bots are special, really. 23:53-38 Never say this again. 23:53-47 lol 23:53-55 It's an account that runs an automated script. 23:54-04 Ain't nothing special about that, CS65. 23:54-04 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:54-12 True. 23:54-48 Slendy is special!!! 23:54-57 TDL must get a name change 23:55-03 remember when he randomly kicked everyone in chat? 23:55-13 I didn't make him do that neither did his code he just randomly did it 23:55-27 it was beveryone 23:55-34 FanaticBot truly is special. 23:55-41 It just sits in chat and runs a script. 23:55-49 sure 23:55-54 That was BrickleBot who did that! 23:56-00 And Mario made him do that with a script! 23:56-04 Or through his console, whatever! 23:56-05 * B*******B** 23:56-15 B*****B** you mean 23:56-20 BrickleBot isn't on the banned words list 23:56-31 Sure. Category:Wikia Chat logs